Silence in the Dark
by Ai no Kuroi
Summary: El siempre estuvo ahí...¿Alguna vez estuve acompañada? El no es más que una de las sombras que me hunden en esta oscuridad...Puedo escuchar mi corazón latir con fuerza... ¿O es el suyo latiendo con descontrol?


**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia es sin ánimo de lucro.

La historia tampoco es mia, es de una amiga y Lectora, yo solo me siento honrada de poder subir este one-shot, que me parese simplemente genial, esta chica tiene talento, espero que lo sepan apreciar. Ademas me lo regalo XD, su nombre es Victoria, (Wii, como yo) es una de las tantas personas que me agrego al msm.

**para los que deseen asesinarme por no actualizar mis historias, sepan que el 31 subire capitulos de todas ellas, he pasado por una deprecion y se que eso no es excusa, pero es algo que aun no he aprendido a manejar, lamento todos los inconvenientes.**

sin mas les dejo esta maravillosa historia, que aunque es cortita es muy linda, por que expresa muy bien los sentimientos encontrados que siente Sakura, por Sasuke.

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**Silence**** in the dark**

Oscuridad.... Es lo único que recuerdo.... Es lo único que veo.... Es lo único que siento...

Pero un color carmesí me saca de mi trance... Hay manchas en la oscuridad... Manchas con sabor amargo.... Manchas por todos lados... Y el sonido del miedo... Del dolor... Pero no es mío... Yo no siento nada a excepción de oscuridad...

¿Hay alguien a mi lado?

El siempre estuvo ahí...

¿Alguna vez estuve acompañada?

El no es más que una de las sombras que me hunden en esta oscuridad....

Silencio parcial... Puedo escuchar mi respiración... ¿O tal vez es su aliento sobre mi rostro?

Puedo escuchar mi corazón latir con fuerza... ¿O es el suyo latiendo con descontrol?

-Te amo...

Frío... Siento algo frío en mi rostro... es suave... pero su solo contacto me estremece...

-¡Te amo!

Escucho... Pero no entiendo... Estoy ajena a todo...

¿Acaso el me AMA?

¿Acaso existe el AMOR?

¿Acaso el puede sentir AMOR?

En lo único que creo en este momento es que no creo en nada... Mis sueños... Mis anhelos de cuando era niña... Mi inocencia... Mi propio ser... Se lo di todo... Y el lo único que tiene para darme a cambio son simples palabras que ya no tienen sentido para mi... No más...

Mis labios se curvan en un esbozo de sonrisa...

Ja... Recuerdo mi infancia... Moría por el... Por tenerlo cerca... Por escuchar esas palabras... Era tan importante para mí sentirme amada... Pero ahora ya no me importa... No me importa nada...

Algo cálido... Algo cálido alrededor de mi cuerpo...

¿Acaso me abraza?

Frío y calor...

Y silencio... Silencio total...

Ya no siento nada... Ni odio... Ni amor... Ni frío... Ni calor...

Solo escucho el sonido del silencio...

**Silencio en la oscuridad...**


End file.
